Chance et incohérence
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Yukimura aime vraiment Fubuki, tellement qu'il y a des pulsions qui commencent à être grandes et qu'il ne peut pas assouvir. Mais que se passerait-il si un ours bleu chelou et un garçon-lapin venaient le voir pour l'emmener dix ans en arrière...? /!\ Warning : threesome et inceste!
**/!\ SHOTACON, THREESOME, INCESTE!**

 **Voilà, vous êtes prévenus! Oui, j'ai l'esprit très mal tourné. Mais vous savez que dans un manga, de jeunes adolescents qui font un plan à trois dont un auquel son frère en fait partie, c'est un vrai bonheur...? Enfin, si vous vivez sur la même planète que moi... :3**

 **Allez, bonne lecture ceux que je n'ai pas effrayé!**

* * *

\- Fubuki-sempai...

\- Mmh...? Qu'y a-t-il, Yukimura?

\- Est-ce que... vous pouvez m'aider à faire ces exercices...?

\- Oui, bien sûr! Ce sont quoi? Des maths?

\- Oui...

Posant son cahier sur la table et s'installant, Yukimura regardait l'adulte qu'il avait en face de lui. Il l'aimait... tellement... Mais devait-il vraiment le savoir? Un élève amoureux de son coach, ce n'est pas très courant... et pas très bien vu non plus. Mais comme si le fait d'avoir eu le coup de foudre pour l'ancien joueur de Raimon ne suffisait pas, il habitait chez lui en ce moment, ses parents ne pouvant pas le garder car ils étaient tous deux partis en voyages d'affaires et la famille habitant à l'autre bout du pays, soit beaucoup trop loin de son école. Et même si ses parents lui avait proposé de le loger chez des amis à lui, il avait bêtement, sous le coup de l'adrénaline, déclaré que Fubuki-sempai pourrait très bien le garder et que étant très proche de lui, c'était chez lui qu'il préférait aller. Mais au moment ou il avait posé le pied dans la maison du coach, il s'était réellement rendu compte de ses paroles. Qu'il, il en était sûr, n'aurait jamais dû prononcer. Et donc, en ce moment-même, alors qu'il était revenu de l'école il y a moins d'une heure, il se retrouvait à lui demander de l'aider dans ses exercices de maths. Mais alors que l'homme aux cheveux argentés lui expliquait des formules et des chiffres flous, il ne l'écoutait pas. Il le regardait. Ou plutôt, il l'admirait. Il admirait les courbes de son visage, si belles et parfaites, ses yeux d'un bleu-gris, voire même munis d'une teinte verdâtre, sa bouche fine qui avait l'air délicieuse... qu'il avait envie de goûter... mais là était le problème... même si au début cet amour nouveau ne lui avait inspiré que la présence de l'autre, son sourire, les compliments qu'il prononçait à son égard, il lui avait ensuite inspiré une envie profonde de pouvoir le toucher, le sentir, autant son odeur que de caresser sa peau douce. Jusqu'à devenir une obsession, quelque chose grâce auquel sont corps avait pris possession sur son esprit. Quelque chose que son corps d'adolescent demandait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il évoluait. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore appris à bien contrôler. Mais comment rassasier cette soif, si la personne qu'il désirait tant était majeure alors qu'il était mineur, et que c'était son propre coach? Cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais il doutait que les autres personnes et avec Fubuki lui-même avait la même opinion. Et il n'allait pas se jeter sur lui comme un fauve, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Pourquoi... c'était si difficile...? Est-ce toujours aussi difficile lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un?

\- ...Yukimura, tu m'écoutes...?

\- ...Hein? Pardon?

\- Tu sais, si tu continues à rêvasser comme ça, tu ne vas pas tout comprendre! Lui dit l'adulte avec un sourire.

\- Oui, désolé...

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu as l'air triste depuis quelques jours, je trouve...

\- Non, non, tout va bien...

\- Tu en es sûr...?

Yukimura hésita quelques secondes, avant de finalement avouer :

\- ...Oui, bon, c'est vrai, quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Tu veux me le dire? Je pourrais t'aider, tu sais...

\- ...Eh bien, il y a un garçon dont je suis amoureux, mais... je ne sais pas comment lui dire...

\- Ah là là... L'adolescence... nous sommes tous passés par ce défi-là...!

\- Oui, mais là, ce n'est pas si facile.

\- Tu sais, qui que ce soit qu'il soit plus vieux ou plus jeune que toi, qu'il soit laid ou beau, tant que tu l'aimes, c'est tout ce qui compte. Si c'est le regard des autres qui te préoccupe, tu ne dois pas faire attention à ça.

\- Mouais... Merci en tout cas pour les maths, lui dit-il en se levant et en reprenant ses affaires.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que je t'ai aidé?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, si vraiment je n'arrive pas à résoudre ces équations, je demanderai à Shirosaki.

\- Je ne parlais pas que des mathématiques.

Yukimura marqua une pause dans ces gestes, regardant celui qui lui avait parlé, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux.

\- ...Oui, merci, Fubuki-sempai.

Ses cahiers dans les mains, il fila vers sa chambre, tête baissée. Puis il referma la porte, laissant soudainement un grand vide dans tout le reste de la maison.

* * *

Durant tout le repas, il n'avait presque pas dit un mot. Il avait seulement écouté, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, la voix si douce de l'ange des Neiges, ne répondant que par des "oui" presque inaudibles. Les yeux plongés dans son assiette, il essayait de ne pas le regarder. De ne pas le regarder, lui et son visage et son corps si parfaits, de peur que son désir n'augmente. Et puis, il n'avait pas la tête à discuter. Lorsqu'il eut fini ses pâtes, il rangea son assiette et ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et fila dans sa chambre, sans rien dire. Et maintenant, il était dans son lit, à regarder le plafond dans cette chambre si noire. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il vit une lumière s'échapper et entrer dans la pièce, et vit Fubuki, qui s'approcha de lui.

\- Ça va mieux...? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui... répondit l'adolescent en s'enfouissant sous la couette, tentant de ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Repose-toi bien, lui dit l'adulte d'une voix douce en lui donnant un baiser sur le front, avant de se lever et de sortir.

Sous sa couverture, les joues de Yukimura se teintaient de rouge. Mais un bruit de quelque chose tapant contre la fenêtre le fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées. Hésitant, il se leva et ouvrit lentement ses rideaux. Rien... Curieux, il tourna la poignée de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, et-

\- Coucou!

\- WAAAH! Qu-Qui es-tu?!

\- Bonsoir, Yukimura! Je m'appelle Fei Rune!

L'attaquant de Hakuren observa l'autre garçon. Il avait la peau claire, avec des cheveux et des yeux verts, et portait un haut orange avec un des gants et un pantalon noir.

\- Mais... Comment connais-tu mon nom?

\- Je vais t'expliquer : En fait, moi et mon... hum... androïde, nous sommes chargés de 'une mission importante : Nous devons tester notre machine à voyager dans le temps sur plusieurs personnes, inscrites sur une liste, et donc les emmener dans l'époque et le monde parallèle qu'ils veulent!

\- Mais pourquoi suis-je sur cette liste?!

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est notre chef, Saru, qui l'a composée. Peut-être as-tu besoin de trouver une réponse...

\- Je ne suis pas en trai n de rêver, là?!

\- Mais non! Tu ne peux pas d'être endormi quelques secondes après que Fubuki soit parti, et puis même, tu ne serais pas dans un sommeil profond, et donc pas en train de rêver! Allez hop, viens! Rajouta Fei en le faisant - on ne sait comment - passer par la fenêtre, le faisant sentir le froid de la neige.

\- ...Je suis toujours en pyjama!

\- Ce n'est pas grave, de toutes façons tes vêtements changeront de forme selon l'époque où on t'emmène!

Il suivit alors ce garçon mystérieux, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs, peut-être parce qu'il l'intriguait, lui et son histoire de voyage dans le temps.

Une fois arrivé devant le véhicule, le garçon des Neiges s'exclama :

\- Mais... c'est une caravane!

\- Bah oui, tu t'attendais à quoi? A une voiture, ou à une machine à laver?

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Enfin bref, je t'en prie, entre!

Le garçon entra donc, et fut pris d'assaut par un ours bleu en colère.

\- Fei! Ou étais-tu?! Cela fait au moins trois heures que j'attends que tu ramènes ce Yukimura!

\- Désolé, Wonderbat, j'ai juste visité un peu le coin au passage...

\- Ah, c'est bien toi, ça! Enfin bref, tu l'as trouvé, c'est déjà ça!

Yukimura soupira. Ça l'énervait que l'on parle de lui comme un d'un objet.

\- Bon, tu veux aller où mon grand?

Le bleuté regarda l'ours avec étonnement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un ours bleu de un mètre vous regarder avec un grand sourire et vous demandant où vous voulez aller.

\- Euh... je ne sais pas vraiment... Je peux vraiment choisir n'importe quoi?

\- N'importe quoi, mon garçon!

\- Eh bien...

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Où avait-il vraiment envie d'aller...? Il pouvait aller à des époques très lointaines, que ce soit dans le passé ou dans le futur. Mais... il pouvait également... dans un souffle, il s'exclama :

\- Je sais, je veux retourner à l'époque où Fubuki-sempai avait mon âge!

Les deux autres le regardèrent durant quelques secondes, avant que Fei ne lui demande :

\- ...Tu es sûr? Tu ne veux pas aller, je ne sais pas moi, durant l'Antiquité, la Renaissance, ou même dans des milliers d'années dans le futur pour voir l'évolution de la Terre et la découverte des autres planètes?

\- ...Non. C'est décidé, c'est dix ans dans le passé que je veux me rendre.

\- Pff, ce n'est pas amusant... Je sais! Wonderbat, que dirais-tu d'aller dans un monde parallèle?

\- C'est une excellente idée, Fei! Nous n'avons encore jamais essayé, ce sera un grand pas dans notre mission!

\- Mais, attendez... Si vous m'envoyez dans un monde parallèle, alors il sera complètement différent du mien?

\- Pas forcément. Parfois, il y a juste un petit détail qui fait que deux mondes sont différents! Par exemple, il y en a où Fubuki est mort dans l'avalanche avec ses parents et son petit frère, il y en a d'autres au contraire où ils ne sont pas allés à ce match car Atsuya était malade et donc il sont encore vivants, d'autres où ils sont encore vivants mais ils sont morts ensuite dans un accident de voiture, d'autres ou Fubuki a décidé d'arrêter le football, d'autres où c'est Atsuya qui a survécu à l'avalanche et qui a été recruté par les Raimons, d'autres où il est resté à Hakuren, d'autres-

\- Oui oui, ça va, j'ai compris... et vous voulez m'envoyer dans lequel?

\- On ne peut pas choisir exactement, mais on va essayé de t'envoyer dans un monde où lui et toute sa famille sont encore vivants, quand même! Par contre, essaie de ne pas trop faire de bêtise... évite de dire que tu viens du futur et que tu vas être son peti-ami dans dix ans et qu'il va être coach d'Hakuren, et tout et tout...

\- J-Je ne suis pas son petit-ami! Rougit-il.

\- Oui, enfin bon, évite de créer des paradoxes, quoi. Parce qu'après, à démêler et à enlever, c'est vraiment galère... Allez, on y va, Wonderbat?

\- Prêt! Asseyez vous et accrochez bien vos ceintures!

Les deux adolescents lui obéirent, Fei cependant mois douteux que Yukimura sur la sécurité de ce véhicule.

\- Trois, deux, un... Saut temporel! S'exclama l'ours en actionnant la manette.

Ainsi, ils passèrent dans le merveilleux tunnel arc-en-ciel, jusqu'à arriver à l'ndroit prévu.

\- Nous sommes... arrivés...?

\- Oui! Nous nous situons juste après la victoire de Raimon contre l'Aliea Academy, à Hokkaido! Fubuki et son frère sont chez eux, avec leurs parents!

\- Mais... comment sais-tu tout ça?!

\- Bah, je les vois à la fenêtre. Mais bref, allez, vas-y, Yukimura!

\- Et je vais lui dire quoi?!

\- Je ne sais pas, que tu t'es perdu dans la vallée, que tu es un livreur de pizza - bon, sans pizza mais bon -, que tu es un chercheur de talents... tu trouveras bien quelque chose! Allez, hop!

Fei le poussant le plus possible dehors, Yukimura fut bien obligé de sortir.

\- Allez, va faire ce que tu as à faire!

\- Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse?

\- Je ne sais pas, la raison pour laquelle tu as tant voulu te rendre à cette époque...?

Non... Il ne pouvait pas faire ça... enfin, il n'allait quand même pas débarquer chez lui comme ça et lui sauter dessus!

\- Allez, nous n'avons pas tout notre temps! Dépêche-toi!

Sous les menaces de l'ours, Yukimura s'avança vers la porte. Hésitant, il sonna à la porte, et c'est quand il entendit quelqu'un tourner la poignée qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire.

 **[P.D.V. Yukimura]**

\- Oui...?

\- F... Fubuki...?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi... que veux-tu?

\- Alors, hum... en fait, je m'appelle Yukimura et je viens du futur et... ton futur toi m'a dit de te voir...

\- Comment ça...? Et pourquoi?

J'avais fait exactement le contraire de ce que m'avait demandé Fei. Mais que vouliez-vous que je dise, aussi?!

\- Parce que je sors avec lui! Et... il voulait que je te fasse une démonstration de... euh... enfin tu vois, quoi...

Holà, mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de débiter, là?!

\- Mais... ça n'a pas de sens...

\- Si, ça a un sens! M'exclamai-je dans un élan en le prenant par le bras et en l'entraînant dans la maison.

\- Où est la chambre? Rajoutai-je.

\- En haut, mais...

Décidé, je lui pris la main et l'entraîna dans les escaliers.

\- D'accord, tu me plais beaucoup... je comprends pourquoi on sort ensemble dans le futur. Alors, vas-y, fais ce que tu veux de moi, dit-il doucement et à ma plus grande surprise.

* * *

Et maintenant, je me trouvais avec lui sur le lit, au-dessus de Fubuki qui me regardait d'un sourire. Je rougis encore plus sous ce signe de "soumission", qui m'incitait à aller plus loin et à m'attaquer à ce corps que je voulais tant et que, d'après la situation, se donnait à moi.

\- F-Fubuki... bégayai-je sous la gêne.

Mais celle-ci fut vite éloignée lorsque le garçon aux cheveux argentés posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'attirant vers lui. Emporté dans ce baiser qu'il avait longtemps désiré, Je pris le visage de l'autre dans ses mains, voulant avoir le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Alors que Fubuki passait ses mains dans mes cheveux bleus, je descendis mes mains pour parcourir ses épaules, son torse, ses hanches... jusqu'à les passer sous son Tee-shirt, caressant de ma main sa peau douce et chaude. Je me détachai de lui, à bout de souffle, et regardai son visage aussi rouge que le mien. Bouillonnant de chaleur, j'enlevai mon pull et mon T-shirt, alors qu'il faisait de même. Attiré par ce regard insistant qui me fixait, comme s'il me disait que c'était à moi de me lancer, je posai mes lèvres sur son cou, lui faisant des baisers bien trop brefs pour être réellement des baisers. Alors que je léchais doucement sa nuque, il laissa sortir quelques gémissements, me faisant encore plus craquer. Voulant en entendre plus sortir de sa bouche, je descendis ma main gauche jusqu'à un endroit bien précis, caressant et titillant la bosse qui venait de se former sous le fin tissu de son short.

\- Yu-Yukimu-raa... aah…

Mais à ce moment-là, je m'arrêtai. Non, je ne pouvais pas. Je n'osais pas... continuer...

Fubuki releva la tête et me regarda, un peu perdu après être sorti de la bulle de bien-être dans laquelle je l'avais fait entrer. Il se releva et me regarda, avant de me dire d'une voix mi-douce mi-inquiète :

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Yukimura...?

\- Je... je ne peux pas... dis-je en baissant la tête.

\- Alors ça s'arrête là ?! C'est n'importe quoi!

On releva tous les deux la tête pour voir Atsuya derrière la porte, qui bafouilla quelques mots en voyant que notre regard s'était posé sur lui.

\- Atsuya! Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?! Va-t-en! Bégaya son grand frère en rougissant et en essayant de cacher son érection apparemment un peu trop apparente.

\- Bah, je vous regardais, mais apparemment cette poule mouillée de Yukimura est trop trouillard pour continuer!

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, tout en me maudissant. La vérité, c'est que j'avais peur, oui... mais c'est surtout que je n'avais pas d'expérience.

\- Atsuya, tu t'en vas, oui?! Lui criai-je, blessé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Eh puis quoi encore?! Certainement pas! Au contraire, je vais vous montrer comment il faut faire !

J'ouvris grand les yeux en le voyant s'approcher de Fubuki, et je les ouvris encore plus lorsqu'il baissa son pantalon et son caleçon, me faisant voir la virilité dressée de celui que j'aimais tant et me faisant rougir au plus haut point possible.

\- A-Atsuya! S'exclama Fubuki alors qu'il commençait à le masturber.

\- Eh bien quoi, tu n'aimes pas, grand frère...?

\- Je... aaa... arrête...

Ses gémissements s'intensifièrent alors le plus jeune commença à débuter une fellation, faisant battre mon cœur encore plus vite qu'il ne battait déjà. Attendez, pourquoi suis-je excité par quelque chose comme ça?!

Alors qu'il avait l'air de ressentir du bien de ce que lui faisait son frère, il agrippa sa main tantôt agrippée au drap à la mienne, gémissant mon nom. Pourquoi, mon nom? Est-un signe, ou...

\- On dirait bien que nii-san veut que tu sois aussi de la partie, dit Atsuya non sans continuer de suçoter la peau qui n'était si douce qu'à cet endroit-là.

\- Hum, eh bien...

\- Yu-Yukimura... S'il te... plaît... gémit Fubuki qui semblait être transporté dans un nouveau monde.

Je déglutis, et m'assit par terre devant lui, à côté d'Atsuya. Sans plus attendre, je suivis les gestes du cadet en, moi aussi, léchant cette partie si sensible de l'anatomie humaine.

\- C'est.. tro-ooop... gémit Shiro dans un souffle saccadé.

Alors que je ne m'y était vraiment - mais alors vraiment pas du tout - préparé, le sperme blanc de notre aîné vint nous éclabousser le visage. Éclabousser, oui, parce que lorsque nous sommes juste devant et que nous étions deux à commencer à le faire monter au septième ciel, l'arrosage est assez puissant, je vous assure.

Alors que Atsuya se léchait le contour de la bouche pour avaler ce qu'il pouvait du liquide séminal, je recrachais en toussant et avec dégoût toute la quantité qui avait atterri dans ma bouche. A peine avais-je fini de retrouver mes esprits que Fubuki m'attira contre lui, plongeant son visage dans mon cou, et commença à ma plus grande surprise à me faire des baisers dans la nuque, puis descendit jusqu'à mes clavicules tout en me faisant des suçons, me faisant gémir à la fois de surprise et de plaisir. Je hoquetai quand je sentis soudainement une main se glisser dans mon short et une bouche autre que celle de Fubuki me suçoter un téton. Il ne me fallu que quelques secondes pour voir que c'était Atsuya, mais je n'eut pas vraiment le temps de , emporté par ce flot de sensations multiples. Je gémis encore plus, ces sons sortant presque tous seuls de ma bouche, ce qui apparemment leur plaisait puisque les deux frères continuaient leurs gestes encore plus intensément. Mais je compris qu'ils voulaient aller plus loin lorsque le plus petit me poussa en arrière, me faisant atterrir sur le dos sur le matelas. Je devais être beau, là, tiens, nu comme un ver et rouge comme un coquelicot... Je tentai de prononcer une phrase dans mes bégaiements, mais tout ce que je pus sortir c'est un de ces cris de stupeur dont je suis le maître, alors que je sentis un doigt s'introduire dans mon entrée.

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses! S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux roses avec un sourire malicieux en mettant un deuxième doigt, me faisant parcourir un nouveau spasme à travers le corps.

Il les enfonça un peu plus et commença à exécuter des mouvements de ciseaux, me faisant éprouver une sensation étrange et désagréable.

\- Ça fait mal...! Geignis-je.

\- Pas pour longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas! Me dit Atsuya tout en continuant ses gestes.

Puis il ajouta :

\- Allez, nii-san, vas-y maintenant! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Fubuki hésita quelques secondes, puis sous le regard insistant que j'arborais et le regard menaçant de son frère, il se mit devant moi et entra en moi, alors que je lâchai un nouveau cri et que mes jambes se levaient.

Il commença à faire de légers va-et-viens, ce à quoi je me crispai. Puis il continua, jusqu'à aller vite, redoublant de hauteur mes cris qui se transformèrent en jouissements. Et comme si ce trop plein de sensations ne suffisait pas, je sentis Atsuya prendre en pleine bouche ma virilité, me faisant complètement perdre la tête. Dans un dernier effort, Fubuki me donna un grand coup de reins, ce à quoi j'éjaculai dans la bouche de l'autre (à croire qu'il aime vraiment ce goût.).

\- Fu... bu... ki... parvins-je à prononcer en essayant de stabiliser ma respiration.

Je m'accrochai à lui, passant mes bras autour de ses épaules et plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

\- ...Je t'aime, Fubuki-sempai... lui dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Moi aussi, me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser longuement.

\- Oui bah c'est bon, si c'est pour être aussi niais, moi je me casse! S'exclama Atsuya en quittant la pièce.

Mais peu importe. J'avais mon Fubuki-sempai près de moi, et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

* * *

\- Ah! Ça y est, il revient!

Je me dirigeai vers la caravane, devant laquelle Fei faisait de grands gestes.

\- Alors? Me demanda-t-il une fois que j'étais arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- ...C'était bien.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

\- Oui. Et aussi que votre machine fonctionne très bien!

\- Okay, à ce que je vois tu ne vaux pas nous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais bref, il faut rentrer maintenant. Nous allons te ramener juste au moment où tu t'es couché.

\- Est-ce que Fubuki-sempai se souviendra de ce qu'il s'est passé...?

\- Non, car nous sommes dans un monde parallèle et pas dans le tien. Ces deux Fubuki Shiro sont donc complètement différents.

\- Ah, d'accord...

\- Allez, en route pour le futur!

* * *

Alors que Fei venait de me déposer et de partir comme il était venu, j'entrai par la fenêtre de ma chambre et me mit en vitesse sous la couverture, lorsque j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir.

\- Ça va mieux...?

\- Oui...

\- Repose-toi bien...

\- Attendez!

\- Oui? ...Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Je vous aime.

Il me regarda durant quelques secondes, avant de dire en souriant et en m'ébouriffant les cheveux :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Yukimura!

Puis il déposa un baiser sur mon front et quitta la pièce, refermant à moitié la porte derrière lui.

Avait-il bien compris ces mots dans le réel sens que je voulais signifier? Je n'en savais rien... En tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est que je l'aime vraiment et que j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut pour le lui montrer.

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
